


We Privileged Few Finale

by Impalapossible



Series: We Privileged Few Senator Sam Winchester AU [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst to Fluff, F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalapossible/pseuds/Impalapossible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Senator Samuel Winchester, the junior senator from the state of Kansas, has desperately tried to meet with the President in order to get support for his bill proposal. However, each time he ends up running into the president’s only daughter. What happens when one of Washington’s most eligible bachelors ends up falling for her?</p>
<p>Characters: Politician!Sam Winchester x Presidents Daughter!Reader</p>
<p>Content: Angst with some fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Privileged Few Finale

It didn’t take longer than half an hour for Rufus to come storming into Sam’s office with Bobby closer behind. The walls practically shook from the power of each of his footsteps. Charlie tried to have them wait, but Rufus brushed her aside and threw Sam’s door open causing the Kansas senator to jump slightly in his chair.

“Samuel Winchester! What the hell did I tell you less than a week ago? I told you not to get caught. I told you to leave that girl alone and now we have a media disaster on our hands.” Rufus started pointing at Sam, his nostrils flaring. Sam had never seen Rufus so upset. “Do you know how bad this looks on you Winchester? Especially since they know you have a proposal you’ve been working on. You told those reporters you were at the White House to get it checked out. Now they are putting two and two together. They keep reporting that you are using Y/N to get in good with the president. You aren’t the squeaky clean Kansas senator anymore Mr. D.C’s biggest playboy.”

Sam rubbed his forehead. “Rufus, not right now. Can’t you tell I already have enough on my plate without having to be chastised.”

“The hell not right now. Look at this!” Rufus pulled something out his pocket and slammed it down on the desk. It was an article with Sam and you on the front. Same pictures as shown on tv, but in big bold letters “White House’s Biggest Romance Scandal Since Lewinsky”.

“Rufus is right Sam. This is pretty bad. I know and Rufus knows that you ain’t done a damn thing wrong, but the media don’t care ‘bout that. They want a story and you’ve handed them a juicy one. There are reporters outside right now waiting to swarm you once you leave this office and you are gonna need a damn good story to get out of this unscathed.”

Sam nodded, pulling the article into his slightly shaking hands. ‘There isn’t a way I can spin a story that allows both Y/N and I to get out of this one. And I have no way of contacting her to make up a story. I have no idea how she even is doing right now. I wonder if she is alright.’ Sam eyes rested on the image of your outstretched arms. Although it was blurry, he was certain he could see distress in your body language. A kind of desperation he knew all too well right now. Were you thinking about him? Had you spent sleepless nights wondering about a kiss that never happened? Did you feel guilty about the situation? Was your heart aching to see him again?

Fingers snapping in front of his face jolted Sam from his thoughts. “What in the hell has gotten into you Sam? This whole puppy love thing has turned your brain into mush. Now you gonna listen to what I have to say?” Bobby exclaimed in his stern fatherly tone.

“Say whatever you need to say Bobby.”

“I was saying I know a way out of the building that avoids the press, but even if we get you out we gotta take you somewhere to give you time to come up with a good story. And any story you make up needs to be known to Y/N as well. Do you have any way of contacting her?”

Sam shook his head. “I only ever ran into Y/N at the White House. President Shurley made it pretty clear I am not welcome to drop by.”

Rufus scoffed. “As if no ever stopped you before Winchester.”

“What’s that supposed to mean Rufus?” Sam slowly stood up and moved towards Rufus.

“You have taken on the establishment at every turn and now, just cause Chucky-boy tells you to put your tail between your legs doesn’t mean you have to. You didn’t with me or the speaker of the house or anyone at the White House who told you to give up when it seemed you wouldn’t get a meeting with the president. What happened to the man who had a spare pair and fought for what he wanted? If you can’t even handle a few doors slamming in your face than you don’t deserve to be a politician. The people deserve better than you Sam. Y/N deserves better.”

That last sentence broke something in Sam. The sorrow and worried boiled into stubbornness and anger. “Oh yeah Rufus? I do a damn good job. I am a damn good politician. I have worked my ass off to serve my constituency, disregarding my own wants and desires. I am doing the best job I can, my absolute very best, and my record reflects that.”

Rufus rolled his eyes. “Records don’t mean jack when you stop fighting.”

Sam careful contained the fury behind the words he needed to say. “I haven’t ever stopped fighting Rufus. Not one damn second. Not for Kansas, and I won’t stop fighting for Y/N. You know nothing about her and I. You don’t know that the President was here not more than an hour ago telling me to back off of her, but I chose not to. I chose for once in my career…no for once in my life to throw caution to the wind. I am going to the White House and I am going to find Y/N and I am going to do what I should have done weeks ago.”

“And what is that Sam?” Bobby asked.

“I am going to tell her how I feel.”

*****************************************

Bobby had been right. The press swarmed Sam the second he got past the capitol doors. It was a blur of microphones, reporters, and flashing lights. He did his best to smile politely as he moved through the huge crowd. Fortunately for him, his long legs kept a stride most of the press could not keep up with. Nonetheless they followed him on his path towards the White House. Everything seemed to blend together into one homogeneous mess except for the path his mind created in front of him. ‘I have to see Y/N. I must find her. I must talk to her. I need her to know.’

His one track mindset almost made him miss the car that slowed down as it passed him. Turning his head slightly his eyes met yours for a brief moment. He stopped in his tracks causing a few members of the press to run into him nearly knocking him off balance. They all turned their attention in the direction of his line of sight. The tiny black vehicle you were in pulled over to the side of the road and everyone watched as you stepped out of the vehicle with secret service not far behind.

Sam’s heart started pounding fervently, his mind swirling as his eyes drank in each step you made towards him. The secret service shouted for the press to create a perimeter. While they moved back you came forward until you stood toe to toe with him. He forgot about the flashing camera lights and those around him. All he saw was you. Time stood still for a moment as the two of you stared at one another in almost disbelief the other was there.

You were the first to break the silence. “Senator Winchester…”

“Y/N.”

Silent. Frozen. Sam didn’t know what to say or do now that you were in front of him.

Slowly you leaned upward, perched on the balls of your feet. “I need to tell you something” you whispered. Sam leaned in closer until he felt the warmth of your breath against his ear. His face flushed a little from your closeness to him.

“Check your front right pocket. Follow the directions.”

With that you turned around and made your way back towards your car. Sam stood dumbfounded as the press encircled him again.

“Senator. What did Y/N tell you? Are you two an item? Does the president approve? Have you seen your poll numbers this morning?” The press launched question after question at him, but Sam didn’t move. He wasn’t even sure if he was breathing until your car turned around a corner and disappeared.

He gently reached into his pocket and felt the piece of paper you must have snuck in there. ‘I’ve got to get somewhere safe to read this.’

“Excuse me everyone. If you would like to set up a meeting with me call my offices. Ms. Bradbury will be more than happy to set up interviews at a later time. For now I am going to go get myself my coffee and bagel and get back to work.”

*****************************************

Sam handed the coffee and bagel he picked up to Charlie.

“Uh thanks Sam. What is this for?”

“The influx of calls and emails you’ve had to deal with today.”

Charlie took a sip of the coffee and sighed. “Yeah, I guess you do owe me. I mean, the press has non-stop been calling since the news broke. Oh, and it’s gotten worse since your little impromptu meet-up in the street. Honestly you owe me a vacation after this mess is over. Or at least a day of Netflix binge-watching.”

“Sounds fair to me.”

“Sam, can I ask you an honest question?”

Sam nodded. “Sure, ask whatever you want Charlie.”

 

“Is there really something going on between you and Y/N? Do you love her or something? I am not trying to pry, but I would feel better knowing if I am the friend of the guy in a chick flick romance or not.”

Sam smiled at her and shook his head. “It is a chick flick romance isn’t it?”

Charlie winked at him. “Yeah, this is on par with Pretty Woman. So you two are a thing then?”

“I guess there is something. I thought it was friendship, but then the other night I went to the White House to have dinner with her family and we had these moments. Moments like we have had several times before. I don’t know if I would call it love or lust. I can’t describe it. Not only is she stunning which everyone knows. She is sharp as a tac. She pushes me off balance all the time with her wit. She is funny, kind, giving, and fearless. I mean you saw the news. With all the paps around she stopped and came to me.”

“You are pretty brave yourself Sam. You were ready to storm the White House.”

 

“And I told the president off.”

“Wow. You are a brave young padawan telling off President Shurley and Rufus all in one day. And for what it is worth, I think you and Y/N might just be made for each other. Did she give you her number?”

Sam pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket. “She gave me an address. I am supposed to meet her there tonight, but I have no idea how to get there without the press tailing me. They know my car.”

Charlie tapped her fingers against her desk for a moment. “Hmm…” Suddenly her eyes grew wide and she slammed her palms against her desk. “Eureka!”

Sam started chuckling. “Eureka? Really?”

“Oh shove it. I have an idea. You take my car and I will take yours. I will put on your suit coat and drive off first. It will be the next scene in the future movie ‘Sam and Y/N: A Washington Romance.’ I will of course play myself in that film.”

“That’s not a half bad idea. The car part, not the movie part. Let’s do it.”

Charlie gave Sam a thumbs up and the two went to work planning his escape.

*****************************************

To his amusement, the plan worked. Sam managed to get out of D.C. without being tailed. The address took him to Rockville, Maryland and to an apartment complex near the edges of town. He parked Charlie’s bright yellow Volkswagen beetle and made his way up the stairwell until he reached a door with the number 315 on it. Taking in a deep breath he prepared himself for whatever was to come as he reached up and tapped on the door.

He listened as footsteps approached and took a step back as it swung open. An agent stood before him with a stern expression who signaled for him to step inside. Sliding past the man who was almost as big as he was, Sam looked around.

“The balcony.” The agent said pointed towards the giant set of curtains which obstructed Sam’s view from seeing what was outside. He nodded and moved towards the balcony. As he got closer he heard the distinct sound of crying and he felt his heart drop. Pushing back the curtains and opening the sliding glass doorway he saw you leaning against the railing, your shoulders shaking.

“Y/N. Are you alright?” He said gently. You turned towards him and within seconds had your arms wrapped around him. Tears began to soak through his shirt as he pulled you closer to his body.

“Sam. I am so sorry. I am so sorry all this is happening to you.” Your voice was shaking. It killed him to see you like this instead of your usual confident self. Tears began to form in his own eyes. He cradled your head with one of his hands and placed a soft kiss on top of it.

“It isn’t your fault. It was mine. I shouldn’t have bothered you. I should have just worked with his secretary. If I hadn’t wanted this stupid proposal to go through so badly none of this would have happened.”

The two of you clung to one another, a mess of tears and muttered apologies until you finally collected yourself enough to look up into his hazel eyes. “Sam, all this is going wrong. This isn’t how I planned this all to go.”

“Me either. Wasn’t falling for someone supposed to feel better than this?”

Sam bit his lip at his sudden confession. He looked at you with regret filled desperation and felt at ease when he saw the soft smile crossing your lips. “I guess that isn’t in the cards for us. Our fun little chess match of wits and harmless flirting is over. What should we do Sam? I’ve been racking my brain for days trying to figure out what to do. I haven’t slept or eaten or-”

“Me either. All I can think about is that moment when…when we…” Sam paused his words and leaned down capturing your lips in his own. God it felt so good to feel your lips against his. Without hesitation you kissed him back. It was desperate, lustful, hungry for more but over all too quickly. Tears hung in both of your eyes. Not tears of joy or sorrow, something more painful and permanent. They were goodbye tears.

Pulling yourself away, you turned your back to him.

“When this is all over Sam…when my father isn’t the president anymore. Come find me. I will wait for you. But until then I guess this is goodbye.”

“Goodbye Y/N.” Sam wiped a few tears from his eyes and turned towards the glass door. Resting his hand against the handle he had to will himself to open it. He wanted to turn around. To see you one last time. But he knew if he didn’t leave now he would never go.

“Y/N…please take care of yourself. I…I love you.” His words came out barely above a whisper, but he knew you heard them when your soft cries turning into wailing. Still, he didn’t turn around. He opened the door, made his way through the apartment and slipped back into the street. On the drive home Sam pulled over and let it all fall out. He wept. He wept for what is, what was, and what couldn’t be.

4 Years Later

Election season came and went. Sam Winchester won by another landslide after helping pass comprehensive reforms concerning homeless veterans and establishing a foundation which aimed to bring the mentally ill off the streets and into jobs. Together with his fellow democrats, and under the steady steering of President Shurley, the last few years had been some of the most successful in United States history. And while all of the things he had accomplished were important, the day Sam had been counting down to for years finally came. Inauguration day of the new president, Bobby Singer.

It was a bitter cold January morning. Sam stood outside the capitol building as it filled with congressman, world leaders, and invited guests. A light snow fell from the sky covering the shoulders of his black pea coat in a light dusting. Reaching for the phone in his pocket he quickly checked something before sliding it back into his pocket. Craning his neck upward he took in the view. D.C. had certainly been an adventure, but the real one was just about to start.

Within a few minutes Sam heard the sound of snow being crushed underneath someone’s boots. He turned to see you walking towards him, more radiant than the day he first laid eyes on you. The moment your eyes met his your pace sped up until you thrust yourself into his arms. “Moose!”

He chuckled. “How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that.” He gently tilted your chin upwards so he could look into y/c/e’s. “I have waited four years to do this.” He bent down and placed a soft kiss on your lips.

“I’ve missed you Sam.”

“I’ve missed you too, but you are worth the wait.”

“I love you Sam Winchester.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
